first steps of love
by ronmione-lover
Summary: a ronmione story set post hogwarts right after the war. mostly R\Hr but a little bit of Hinny also.
1. Chapter 1

a ronmione story set in the post war world, pre epiouge, where the movies ended.

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER sadly.

the story starts where the movies ended: ron, harry and hermione standing on the bridge in front of ruined howgwarts.

"i'm gonna go and see my family" said ron after a few minutes of silence, holding hermione' hans. he was dreaming about holding her hand for the past six years, but not like this.

"i'll join you," said harry, "i need to see how's ginny's doing".

harry started walking towards the great hall.

ron looked at hermione. she stood in front of him, staring at the ruined bridge. he thought about everything that happend. _how can she still be so beautiful? _

ron called her name, as quietly as he could, and she turned har head. he kissed her forehead. "cm'on," he said. he held her hand and they walked to the place they used to call home, now deserted and ruined. hermione felt pain in her body. she half-walked half- leaned on ron, that helped her. she was happy, but it wasn't how it was supposed to happen. not like this. she was just happy that even with all the dead bodies she could still find a shred of happines in rons blue perfect eyes. it took a while to get to the great hall, but it didnt matter. they were just happy that they can be back home.

**i know this was a short chapter but i hoped you like it:) please review and tell me what you think! next chapter will be up sometime this week...**


	2. the great hall

chapter two: the great hall

As they arrived to the great hall, Hermione saw harry sitting with ginny. She was crying in his arms. She also spotted dean Thomas looking in their direction with envy. Hermione knew dean missed his chance. Suddenly she felt colder. She looked to her side and saw ron wasn't there. She panicked and looked around in scare. What if he was gone and never coming back? She didn't know what she would do without him. But after a few seconds she felt his hand on her shoulder. She felt relief.

"My mom needs me," he said looking at her with his warm look. "but she told me to get you too, said it's important."

They walked over to the crowd of red hair. Fred's body was gone. Hermione wasn't surprised, she saw a few of the professors talking to the families about taking the bodies. george was sitting on one of the benches alone, covered in a blanket, crying. Hermione looked at him for a few minutes. Every few seconds a little smile crossed his face. He was probably remembering his brother and their times together. A few seconds after Hermione looked away from him, he buried his head in his hands and sobbed quietly.

Mrs. Wasley approached Hermione and talked to her about where she'll be staying when everyone is finished with repairing the school. First Hermione refused to molly about staying at the burrow but she said something that convinced her.

"Hermione, I have many children. A few of them does not live with me anymore and one is… well he's gone. You were always my second daughter, and I know that you have no home to go to. And if that won't convince you, I think someone other than me would be thrilled to have you." Mrs. Weasley turned to ron who was talking to his father.

"fine, I'll come." Said Hermione with a little smile on her face.

It was late, about nine o'clock in the evening. Everyone was tired. While the great hall was filled with people, the voice of Minerva Mcgonagall was heard loudly in every corner of the school. She was holding her wand to her throat to make her words sound like it was coming out of speakers.

"dear students, families, friends and fighters. The war is over. A lot of lives were lost, some worthy of dying and some taken before their time. I want you to know that Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is now a safe place thanks to harry potter, ron weasley, Hermione granger, Neville longbottom, molly weasley and any other of the fighters that had made smart, quick decisions that helped save lives. All of the beds in the common rooms and dormitories are set, and in the next ten miutes there will be 200 more beds in the great hall. Please find an empty bed and go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Harry, ron, Hermione and ginny went up to the Gryffindor dormitories. They didn't care about the different gender thing, they felt safer sleeping in the same room. They entered ron and harrys old rooms, only their beds were remaining. Neville took his bed to the great hall so he could be close to luna, seamus was sleeping in the hospital wing because of his broken hand and dean' bed was ruined.

Ginny felt asleep first, on harrys bed with him sitting beside her. Ron and Hermione sat on rons bed, holding hands.

Mcgonagall walked in. "I just wanted to say thank you to you three, I hope you're alright."

She noticed ron and hermiones hands.

"weasly, granger, I see you finally realized what everyone already knew. Seven years, it's about time!"

She left, and both ron and Hermione turned as red as rons hair.

"now what?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should all learn from your sister, ron, and go to sleep." Said harry.

He turned the lights off and spooned ginny.

Ron kissed Hermione and laid down. Hermione put her head on his chest, and they both drifted into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hermione," ron whispered into her ear, "wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes and lifted her head from ron's chest. "What time is it?"

"it's 9:30."

She sat down as fast as she could.

"YOU LET ME SLEEP UNTIL 9:30?"

"relax! I just woke up and I can't really get out of the bed!"

"well, we both need to get up, we need to go help repairing the school…"

As she talked, she yawned and put her head back on ron's chest. In seconds she was sleeping again. Ron smiled to the look of her small head on his chest.

"okay, then," he said to himself as he lifted the sleeping Hermione and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. Harry was alone in the common room and to the look of ron with Hermione in his hands, he gave a look as if ron was wearing Umbridge's hat.

"she wouldn't wake up!" ron said, defending himself.

"let me try," said harry, and stood closer to ron. He looked at Hermione and said:"Hermione, quick! I need your smartness to save me! Oh no! help me!"

Hermione made a few weird sounds and buried her head deeper in ron's chest. Ron looked at harry in his 'I told you so' look.

"fine, I'll try something else," said harry.

"Hermione! Ron's dead!"

Hermione opened her eyes in panic and fell from ron's arms to the floor. Harry laughed and ron helped her up.

"NEVER do that again!" she said to harry in her 'grawp, put me down, now!' voice.

"alright, alright!" said harry through the laughter.

"where's ginny?" ron asked.

"at breakfast, we should go down as well". Suggested harry.

The three of them went down to eat.

After the breakfast at the great hall, they all started repairing the school. Harry went to help with the remaining parts of the quidditch pitch, Hermione sorted the books in the destroyed library, and most of the weasleys helped with the castle.

After a few hours of work, the three met again in the great hall. Mcgonagall asked for their help in the hospital wing, so they spent the rest of their day together.

After 3 weeks of endless work, the castle was finished. Everything was almost as it was before the war, with the exception of a big, shiny stone in the great hall with the names of all those who died. The weasleys, harry and Hermione went back to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley started her work on lunch, and the kids were up at ron's room.

"I'm gonna guess by the silence that something is wrong. What? Who got hurt when I didn't notice?" asked ginny in a pathetic and frankly, tactless attempt to start a conversation.

"no one," answered harry, "I'm just happy we're okay. He smiled. Everyone else in the room smiled back.

"lunch is ready!" mrs weasley shouted from downstairs. They all went down. They ate in silence. Hermione and Ron were holding hands the entire time.

After lunch they went up to ron's room, just the two of them.

Hermione sighed and sat on the bed.

"what? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" ron asked, clearly concerned.

"no, I'm okay. I think I just need –yawn- sleep…"

She laid down on the bed and tapped on the space near her, signaling ron to join her. He laid down near her and spooned her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHER'S NOTE: I can't write fred's furnel. I just, I can't. the weasley twins always had a special place in my heart, I cried when he died in the book and in the movie and I don't want to write about it because I will cry. I'm just saying it because it's logical it will happen about now in the story, so just imagine that it happened. I hope you understand. And now chapter 4:

When Hermione woke up ron wasn't there. She got up, put on her clothes and went down stairs. Everyone was in the living room, including George, with Angelina by his side. He was smiling, and not in the same way he smiled after fred died, but a new smile. A good one. Hermione grinned because of the thought of him getting better and the thought of Angelina and him together. She always liked her, and she knew George did too.

Ron noticed her and called her downstairs, to the kitchen, where he was arguing with ginny. On her way there, harry stopped her and gave her a cup of coffee.

"Hermione, it's ten in the morning! Looks like ron's sleeping habits are rubbing on you too!"

Hermione smiled and continued to the kitchen.

"Hermione! Tell him!" said ginny.

"no! tell her!" said ron.

"alright, alright, calm down. Tell who what exactly?" she answered.

"I want you and harry to change rooms so he could sleep in my room and you could sleep in ron's but he refuses!" answered ginny.

"well, Hermione, as much as I want you in my room at nights (ginny made a barfing sound), ginny is way too young to have a boy sleeping in her room!"

"I'm only one year smaller than you!"

"okay!" shouted Hermione. "ron, I don't think ginny's idea is that bad! You and I could spend more time together alone (ginny made the sound again) and she will feel safer with him in her room! Plus, we know he'll be sleeping on the mattress because ginny's single-bed is way too small!"

"ugh, fine" ron said lazily and pulled Hermione away. She turned around and saw ginny mouthing 'thanks' in her direction and then walking towards harry. Ron and Hermione went up to his room.

"I've been thinking," ron said. "as much as I thank my mum for letting us stay in here, we're 18 years old, and if we survived living in a tent, and a war, and seven years with each other, I think we should get our own apartment."

Hermione smiled. "I thing that's a great idea Ronald!"

"okay, great!"

Hermione kissed him, and when they broke apart she said:"wait, what do you mean _survive _seven years with each other?"

Ron thought for a few seconds and decided that the best thing to do is to just kiss her again, while she is still in his arms and not smacking him in the arm or something. Unfortunately for them, just as they sat down on ron's bed, still kissing each other, Angelina had inspired George back to his times of spying after people and the door opened to reveal George standing there, taking their picture and saying something about telling ginny, and how she'll be happy to know what they were doing. Ron went out and chased him, and Hermione stayed in his bed, laughing, but also kind of sad- it has been over a month, if you don't count the **seven** years of friendship, and she sort of hoped something would happen. That was one of the reasons she was excited about finding them a flat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron and Hermione haven't told anyone about their search for an apartment, mostly because they DID NOT want molly to cry. Even harry didn't know. After dinner they both said their tired and going up to bed, which really meant Hermione trying to search apartments while ron kisses her neck and lips. After 10 minutes she gave up the 5 minutes of snogging, after ron promised that he'll be serious after. And he was. They decided they want to live in the muggle world but next to a wizarding community, probably in London. After two weeks of searching (4 days of those two weeks spent snogging more than looking) they found a little place close to the leaky cauldron. Now they had 2 problems: how to afford the apartment, and how to tell the family. The first problem solved rather easily- the owner was a wizard that wanted to retire from all his business and go live in Spain. He wanted so little for the apartment, that Ron and Hermione's savings were enough to cover it up, and they even had leftovers that they used to buy furniture. Everything was set for them to move in, and the time to face the molly-tears had come.

That was a special night for ron and Hermione. Tomorrow they would move out of the burrow and ron will begin his job at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop, and Hermione will go to the ministry and apply for jobs. But first, came the dinner. After everyone had finished eating, molly was about to go and get the desert, but ron stopped her with his announcement.

"for the past few weeks Hermione and I have been looking for an apartment for our own. Even though I appreciate everything you all have done for us, it's time we move on with are lives. Our apartment is already finished and we will be moving tomorrow."

The announcement was followed by countless "congratulations!" and hugs. The last two coming from molly who almost killed ron with Hermione, and almost – from the lack of a better word- broke Hermione. That was it. Everything was ready for them to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: in this story Hermione's parents weren't obliviated and they still remember her because I didn't find the time to stick her trip to Australia.

Hermione and ron woke up to their last day at the burrow, to the smell of breakfast and the sound of people laughing. When they went down stairs to find George and Angelina presenting the products of W.W.W to the family. As it turned out, Angelina convinced George to go back to his days of fun and frankly, wrong-doing, and he developed a line of products dedicated to fred. After the breakfast ron and Hermione said their goodbyes, the longest one being to Mrs. Weasley, obviously, and apparited to hermione's parents' flat.

They spent an hour there, informing her parents about the move and drinking tea with them. Hermione's parents were glad for them and invited them for dinner next week. They declined politely, saying that they wanted to spend more time in their apartment.

When they appeared in front of their house in London and walked in the apartment. They didn't know how but it was already very late. They climbed in their new bed, in their new room, that had no chudly cannons posters in it, and had a big bed with sheets that weren't orange. They fell asleep quickly.

I'm sorry that the episode was so short, I didn't think there was anything else to say.

I kind of want to write a one shot about harry and ginny but I don't know if people would read it, so can you please review your opinion about this story so far and whether or not you'll read the one shot? It would mean a lot to me…. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: sorry for the little delay and the fact that this is kind of a short chapter, I decided I wanted to continue in the next one. .Any way- reviews are sunshine, rainbows and cookies for me so please leave them

:Chapter 7

Hermione woke up after a good night sleep. Ron wasn't in their bed, but she could hear him in the kitchen. She smelled something. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Ron near a frying pan, from the fear that something is soon to explode.

"Morning!" he said with a giant smile on his face.

"Morning" Hermione said suspiciously.

"You… cooked."She added.

"Yes."

"And it smells… not like something that just burnt down."

"Yes. You see, growing up with molly Wealey has it's perks."

"So all this time you were perfectly capable of cooking for yourself."

"Yes."

"And you didn't because you were lazy and were just kind enough to let molly cook for you for 16 years?" – She said it with a smile.

"Aren't we feeling funny today!" Ron said in a cynical tone. "Just eat it."

Hermione took a bite, almost not taking her eyes off of that little piece of omelet until it reached her mouth.

"Oh my god, Ron!"

"What? What's wrong?" he said, straightening up.

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just that- this tastes good!"

Ron just smiled at the acknowledge of his hidden talent. He put the frying pan in the sink and kissed Hermione on the cheek, sitting beside her.

"Kingsley called before you woke up. "

"What did he want?"

"It's the first day of auror training. He said that there's a place for me and Harry. I'm leaving in an hour."

"Ron that's wonderful!"

"Yes. It is." He said with a smile.

"Wait, but you're leaving me here for an entire day?"

"Not exactly… Kingsley is waiting for you too."

"In auror training? No thank you!"

"no, no, no… he heard about all you're work with the house elves and he was so determined to get all of us jobs, he wants you to convince him that you can open and run a new department in the ministry."

Hermione stared at Ron. This was the second happiest she has ever been, the first being her first kiss with Ron. She didn't say anything for a few moments, and suddenly, she jumped on Ron, wrapping her hands around his neck and dropping him on the sofa next to them. She was now lying on top of him, still hugging him, and he laughed from her enthusiasm. She broke apart from him and started kissing every part of his face visible to her and mumbling "thank you!" in between kisses.

"It really isn't me you should be thanking!" he said with a smile.

Hermione stopped and raised her head a bit. "So you'd rather I would this to Kingsley?" she asked jokingly.

"I will never cook for you again if you will, and if you try to cook there would be a bigger explosion than anything Seamus has ever done."

"That wasn't you're best threat."

"Yeah, but all of the others involved hurting you, which I will never EVER do, so-"

He was interrupted by another kiss.

"her-mi-nee—I-need-t'get-ready!" he said between kisses.

"Fine, fine". She got off Ron and went to the bathroom.

He changed clothes and she wore a short-sleeved plain white t-shirt, jeans, and a blazer.

They kissed again, shortly, held hands, and seconds later appeared next to harry at the entrance hall of the ministry- still holding hands.

"Hey guys!" he said, clearly excited for the day. Ron kissed Hermione and they broke apart- she heading to Kingsley's office and the guys downstairs to the auror department.

That's it for this time. I feel like I'm not getting enough comments on this and I don't know if it's any good- SO PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!


End file.
